TutorialTale
rainthenetherking ---- NorbertTheEndDragon NorbertTheEndDragon |date = August 20, 2017 |website = Wattpad |type = Concept Change |subtype = Post-Pacifist Sequel |tone = Serious |setting = Noble Dark |medium = Written Story |status = In progress |creator = NorbertTheEndDragon, RainTheFan-Person |writer = rainthenetherking, NorbertTheEndDragon |artist = NorbertTheEndDragon |spriter = RainTheFan-Person}} TutorialTale is an Undertale AU which was originally meant as a tutorial guide for Undertale, but was scrapped. It was not deleted, however, and became an Alternate Universe (Not actually the case, it's just the AU's story). As the AU was abandoned, Vi (Flowey's replacement) became more and more powerful and eventually became completely out of control, terrorising everyone to the point where there is literally no one outside anywhere. Characters Undertale Characters Papyrus The main character of this book and the one who gets sucked into TutorialTale. He's basically Undertale Papyrus. Sans The same lazybones as always, but hiding a new secret; the book. He knows TutorialTale Sans fairly well, which is how he found the book in the first place. Undyne Undyne is learning to cook properly, Frisk is teaching her. Frisk They are teaching Undyne to cook, and are always very nice. They hug Papyrus, and like being booped on the nose. Alphys Moving her lab up to the Surface. Mettaton helps her, but saves her when they are attacked by an anti-monster gang, sacrificing himself for her sake. Alphys always remembers his brave sacrifice. Mettaton Obnoxious, as always, but can be courageous. His courage shows when he sacrifices himself to save Alphys when they are attacked by an anti-monster gang. He tells her to run, and attempts to fight the gang, but is ultimately killed. Additional Characters Vi The Violet Replaces Flowey. She is a rogue version of Flowey. Rumour has it that she left the universe long ago and didn't return for a very long time. When she returned, everyone who knew of her (not many people) was scared of her because no one knew what she would do. Eventually, she came back and started to attack people, randomly killing others and resetting to the point where people started to remember the resets, one of whom is Papyrus. Sans He wears orange instead of blue, he is much less lazy and much more aggressive. He will defend his brother against Vi no matter how hopeless his struggles are. He remembers every reset, and often shares memories with Papyrus. Papyrus Wears blue instead of orange, but he remembers the very worst resets only, and often shares memories with Sans. He has C-PTSD that causes him to have a panic attack upon seeing Vi because he remembers her torturing him and using him as basically a plaything. If Vi is around, he will begin to panic with almost no exceptions. He has nightmares often. Mettaton When being transferred to his new body, something went wrong with him and he fell into a deep coma. Alphys thought he was dead, and dumped his body in the garbage dump. Hours later, Mettaton woke up, stuck in his new body and semi-trashed from being thrown in the garbage. He never revealed his existence to anyone, until Undertale Papyrus showed up. He can change between forms, but does not have a NEO form. Alphys Alphys: She's a bit meaner than Classic Alphys (she threw out her friend's body?) and a lot more shy, however she is friendly with Papyrus and tries to help him find treatment for his C-PTSD. Locations Undertale Locations Pretty much everywhere is completely deserted. Dust can often be found around the Underground. Additional Locations TBA Miscellaneous TBA Story Main Story= # The Book # The Fall # Differences # Me, But Broken # Insomnia and Nightmares # I'm Trying to Heal # It's Not Dangerous, Right...? # The Resets |-|Timeline Travels with Vi and Papyrus= Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Post-Pacifist Category:Serious Category:Noble Dark Category:Written story